New Love Blooms
by PrincessTin
Summary: Tohru's cousin,Natalia comes to live in the Sohma house.Tohru decides to play matchmaker for her favorite cousin. Who will Natalia choose? Tohru and Kyo fall deeper in love.Beta is done by Alichay. On hold while I write the ending.
1. Chapter 1

beta done by Alichay

FRUITS BASKET : NEW LOVE BLOOMS

Tohru Honda got a call from her grandfather, asking if the Sohma's could let Tohru's British cousin live with them for a while. Shigure agreed. Tohru and the guys went to the airport to pick Tohru's cousin up. Kyo whined about the plane being late and Yuki told him to shut up which started a shouting match between the cousins. As Yuki rolled his eyes he noticed that a fairskinned,curvy brunette was walking towards them.

"Natalia, over here!" Tohru shouted at the brunette.

Natalia ran over and hugged Tohru. "Tohru! It's been ages! I've missed you so much," said Natalia.

Shigure noticed Natalia's long wavy hair looked like the color of chocolateand how her tresses glided down to her full breasts. 'Gotta love high schoolgirls,' he thought. "So, Natalia, will you be going to the same high school as Tohru?" he asked.

"No. I'm a year older than Tohru so I have already finished school. I hope to find a job. I love writing," she replied.

"Well, lucky you! I'm a writer. You can work for me." Shigure said with a grin. Yuki glared at his cousin. He found himself drawn to this warm beauty and the thought of Shigure touching her made him sick. Shigure noticed Yuki's glares and grabbed Natalia's hand. "Come now, let's get you home. You must be tired from your flight."

Tohru was so happy to see her cousin. Kyo smiled at Tohru. 'I better make sure Shigure doesn't do anything to Natalia that would upset Tohru,' he thought. Tohru and Natalia talked in the car all the way home. Tohru was secretly happy that she wasn't the only girl in the house, although she did worry about her cousin finding out about the Sohma curse. But those worries were for another day; they hadn't seen each other in five years and had much to catch up on.

When they arrived at the house Natalia insisted on helping Tohru with dinner.Natalia loved hearing stories about the other Sohma members. "I hope I can meet Kisa, Momiji, and Hatori - they seem like lovely people. Ayame and Ritsu sound like a handful, though!"

"They are," Kyo and Yuki chorused, followed by evil glares at each other. Natalia laughed.

After dinner Tohru and Natalia went in Tohru's room and talked on her bed. "Tohru, do you love Kyo?"

" Of course. I love all the Sohmas."

" No, I mean are you in love with him?" Tohru blushed. Natalia smiled. "It's written all over your face."

"Yes, I do love him, but... he's so perfect, and I'm not. He deserves better."

"Tohru Honda, I will not hear you say that about yourself. You were and are one of the kindest, sweetest girls I am lucky to know. I think he loves you back.Go for it!"

"Cousin, you're so sweet! Do you really think he might like me?"

"The way I've seen him look at you, I think he's crazy about you and you deserve happiness." The girls hugged.

"Natalia , I'm gonna introduce you to Momiji and Hatori tomorrow and, who knows? Maybe one of them will fall madly in love with you! Maybe Yuki and Shigure are already in love with you! They were quite attentive."

"Tohru! You're such a cupid," Natalia teased with a cuff to the arm.

Tohru smiled." Only fair. You're playing cupid to Kyo and I." Natalia stayed in Tohru's room that night. They spent the whole night laughing and gossiping.

The next day Momiji and Hatori came by to visit. Since it was winter, snow was falling softly. Natalia played in the snow with Momiji and built a snowman. When Momiji fell and hurt his knee Natalia helped Hatori treat it. When Kyo started a snowball fight Natalia decided not to play; she was exhausted. She sat next to Hatori and watched the fight. "I'm Natalia."

"Hatori."

"Tohru seems happy here. I'm glad she's gone through so much in her life.I'm happy to see her smile and mean it. Your family seems taken with her; that's good. She really only had her mother and grandfather. The rest of the family weren't really all that kind to her and her mother."

"What about your parents?" Hatori asked.

"My father ditched my mom and I when I was five and my mother passed away from cancer."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled with only a hint of sadness. "Don't be. She lived her life to the fullest ,no regrets. I miss her but I'm comforted knowing she had a good life."

"Few people have that."

"A good life? Yeah. But it can be done." A snowball hit Natalia on the nose which caused it to bleed.

Hatori tended to her. In the distance they could here Yuki yelling "Stupid cat!" Natalia laughed even though she was in pain.

"I think Kyo accidently hit me and I think Yuki is 'accidently' paying him back." she said nasally.

Hatori looked over and saw Yuki pummelling Kyo with snowballs. "Yes, it appears you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

FRUITS BASKET : NEW LOVE BLOOMS

Chapter 2

Natalia looked at Hatori with a smile. "I'm fine. It will take more than a snowball to take me down."

"It may bruise but you'll live." 

Yuki came running to Natalia's side. "Stupid Kyo. He really got you good."

"Yuki, it's not his fault. It wasn't intentional," Natalia said.

"Doesn't make him any less stupid," Yuki remarked. He looked at Hatori. "I hear you're looking for a new assistant? Natalia needs a job but I don't trustShigure. He would definitely try something."

Hatori grinned. "True enough. Well Miss - what exactly is your last name, Natalia?"

"It's Borger," she answered. " I have my mother's last name, not my father's."

Hatori noticed her smile faded after mentioning her parents. " Well, Miss Borger, you can come by my office tomorrow and fill out some papers and we'll take it from there."

"Thank you I appreciate this! Thank you both. Is Shigure really that - ?"

" Yes." said Yuki and Hatori in unison. 

Natalia laughed. "Okay then. I'll be there tomorrow." Hatori felt a slight smile creep across his face.

The next day she arrived and was extemely helpful to Hatori. She was kind to all of the patients and a comforting presence to a little boy who had broken his arm. At the end of the day Hatori was impressed with her patience and compassion. "If you ever decide to quit writing you should enter the medical profession. You're very good with patients. You'd make a great nurse or counsellor."

"Thank you Dr. Sohma. I'm clumsy like Tohru so I have had my fair share of bruises and breaks. I didn't fall or break anything today. I'm very proud of myself!" She smiled and Hatori found himself smiling with her. "So, Doctor, all of your patients are really related to you?"

"Yes, I only see family members."

"That's a big family."

"You have no idea."

"Must be stressful having the extra burden, Knowing your own kin's life rests in your hands."

"Well, it wasn't until you just now mentioned it," Hatori said in a serious tone but a slight grin gave away that it was a joke.

Natalia chuckled. "You do have a sense of humor. It's dry but it's there." She sat in a chair near his desk. They were only inches apart from each other.He could smell her perfume;  
she smelled like roses.

"I have no sense of humor. Ask anyone."

"Yes you do, you just keep it to yourself," she laughed, dropping the charts she had in her hand. "Damn it. So much for not dropping anything." She crept on the floor as did Hatori trying to get all the files in the right charts.

"It happens."

"Yeah, on a daily basis for me! I think this belongs in the chart you have." She handed him the file and their hands touched. Hatori felt like a bolt of electricity had hit him when they touched and he noticed she was breathing hard like him.

'I can't allow this... but could she be possibly feeling the same way?' he thought.

"Maybe me working here is a bad idea."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"I... umm... I think I might be attracted to you and you're totally professional and - " the next thing she knew Hatori kissed her.

"Sorry," he apologized and was about to pull away when she grabbed his face and kissed as passionately as he had to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

FRUITS BASKET : NEW LOVE BLOOMS 

Natalia pulled away . " I'm sorry. I should go. " Natalia got up and closed the door behind her but couldn't leave. She found herself wanting to go back for more. She held her hands to the door. All of a sudden the door opened and Hatori saw her.

" You didn't go ?" Hatori asked, relieved.

" I should but ...I can't hug you. I can't be in a lover's embrace with you. I have a condition that keeps me from doing that with the opposite sex. I know it sounds crazy." she started to cry.

' Could she possibly cursed like me ? ' Hatori wondered." Can you trust me ?" Natalia nodded her head yes. " I'm gonna hug and I'm pretty sure you won't , how should I word this ...transform."

" Transform ? How did you know? Are you cursed too ? " Natalia looked at him half hopeful, half bewildered.

" Possibly. Your not a Sohma so how are you cursed?"

" Well your not a Borger ,how are you cursed ?"

" Natalia what animal do you transform into ?"

" Lion, you?"

" Dragon. Now I see. Your cursed with the... of course that makes sense. If there's a chinese zodiac curse then there could be a curse for... "

" Your cursed with the animals of the years? Are you sure we can hug, if we transform don't eat me ?"

" Actually I turn into a seahorse so don't eat me."

Natalia laughed. " How cute. I shall maintain self control if turned I promise." They slowly hugged and neither transformed. Natalia cried in his arms. " Your the first man I could hug without turning into a lioness. It feels so much better than I imagined when I saw you yesterday."

" You imagined us ?"

" Well yes and last night I dreamed of us doing a little more than hugging." She blushed.

" Really ? " Hatori placed a hand on her chin and kissed her lips. The simple kiss turned extremely heated and they both found themselves wanting to rip the others clothes off.

" I'd ask you to take me now but having sex in a doctor's office could be considered unsanitary." Natalia said between their steamy kisses.

" If you don't want to continue we better stop now because I may not be able to stop If we continue." Hatori told her.

" Don't stop, God don't stop!"

Hatori pulled her even closer and started taking off her clothes and Natalia started undressing him. Fevered kisses followed between them as they unclothed each other. Soon Natalia was only in her black bra and panties and Hatori in blue briefs. His erection was very noticable. Natalia saw this, she blushed . " I've never turned on someone before."

Hatori blushed as well." Not that you know of."

Natalia pulled a white blanket from a nearby drawer and placed it on the ground , she then layed on the blanket. She opened her legs and Hatori took off his briefs before laying on top of her. Hatori removed her panties and kissed her inner right thigh, which made Natalia moan. Hatori saw her pussy become wet and he continued to kiss her thigh then licked it.  
Natalia moaned even louder. He then kissed her belly and looked at her face, she was biting her lower lip. He then took off her bra and threw it aside. He looked at her full breasts.  
The nipples were erect. He smiled , glad to know that he had the same effect on her as she on him.

He licked one nipple and his hand played with the other. Natalia whimpered and moaned. " Hatori, your torturing me."

" Say that again." he sucked on her breast.

" Your torturing me."

Hatori bit the nipple." No my name."

" Bite it again and I will." he grinned and did." Hatori. Hatori. Hatori."

He then put his erect penis in her and gently worked his way in her warm, moist vagina. She screamed and he kissed her and licked her tears.After some more gentle thrusts. She asked him to go harder. He did then stopped.

She looked at him. " What's wrong ?"

" I just realized I entered you without using a condom. Damn it I know better than this! Are you on the pill?" she nodded no." Damn it. I should pull out of you then."

" I'm willing to risk it."

" Your to young to understand the ramifications." He could tell he hurt her feelings. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

" If you want out then do it. But don't use age agianst me please. I'm old enough to know what I want and understand risks."

" I said I should pull out, I didn't say I am pulling out. I know I should have more self control but I ..." he then thrusted himself harder in her. She gasped. He felt himself breaking.  
her virginity? He looked down and saw blood. " Your a virgin ?"

" I was until now. Don't look so guilty. I knew I wanted you, trusted you, and dare I say loved you when you tended to my injury."

He kissed her lips and she thought she even saw a tear . He then buried his head in her chest and started riding her like crazy. She clutched his hair and his back and moaned and screamed in complete and utter pleasure.

" Okay Natalia I'm about to cum so I need to pull out to avoid impregnating you. Cumming in you would be heaven but Akito's wrath if he knew about you. I can't have him hurt you."

" Akito?"

" The God of the zodiac , the dragon in me is loyal to him."

" Okay but what does the dragon and you want right now?"

" To cum in you and make you orgasm. To hold you. To never leave your warm body. But my desire to protect you is greater than my desire to fuck you."

" Ever think your giving your God to much power. Even the dragon in you wants me. Even God gives free will to the cursed. It's your choice but I want you to do what you want. Not what I want or Akito wants. Do what you want to do. What you wish to do. I'm a strong girl I can handle whatever comes our way."

Hatori's tears fell on her breasts. " The dragon wants to fuck you until your beg for mercy."

Natalia smiled." Naughty dragon but what do you want?"

" To hold you, make love to you, dream with you." with that Hatori grinded into her and released himself in her. " I'm sorry I've damned you to the wrath of Akito."

" We' ll protect each other. Don't forget I am a lion."

" True, Akito won't see that coming. You haven't orgasmed yet have you?" She nodded no. " Gotta fix that." He knew she was close ,she was so wet. All it took was a couple more thrusts and she came. Screaming his name which turned him on again and he released into her again. He pulled himself out of her and got another blanket and placed it over her naked body. " I'm gonna call Shigure and tell him you'll be staying over tonight. Unless you want to leave?"

" Are we gonna do what you want tonight ?"

" Yes but we are not gonna fuck, we're gonna make love, little lioness."

" Call me your lioness again." Natalia begged. He did and they pulled into another embrace. The hardening of his penis made him realize the call was gonna have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

FRUITS BASKET :NEW LOVE BLOOMS

Natalia snuggled into Hatori's chest. He kissed her forehead. " We have to keep this secret for your safety. I can erase your memory if you want ?"

" Don't you dare. I wanna remember this forever." she kissed his chest and licked his nipple. He held tightly and smiled. For the first time in a long time he was happy. A happiness he never thought he would find again.

For the next several weeks they met in secret. Making love wherever they could. The office. Shigure's house when noone else was home. Tohru and Kyo figured it out one night when they were on the roof and saw Hatori and Natalia making out in the bushes.

" So that's why she's never here! She's seeing Hatori!" Tohru was so happy for her cousin." But why a secret?"

" Akito. It's not safe to love if your a cursed zodiac member. It's why I never act on - " Kyo cut himself off from admitting his feelings for Tohru.

" You like somebody Kyo?" Tohru sounded disappointed, Kyo noticed. ' She couldn't possibly feel the same? No she deserves someone better than me.'

" Yeah I do. She's the greatest girl I know. Very beautiful."

" Oh? Who is the lucky girl ?" Tohru tried not to cry.

Kyo looked at her. ' She does...I think she does like me.' " She a riceball with a plum on her back."

Tohru looked puzzled then remembered the conversation where they said they each had plums on their back that made them special. She smiled and pointed to herself.

" Yeah you silly. You really are something , I could never love anyone like I love you." Kyo grinned. Tohru hugged which made him transform.

" I'm sorry I forgot. Wait a minute ...Why didn't Hatori change?"

Kyo ,now an orange cat, seem to realize that as well. " Your right. Their hugging but he's not changing. "

" Maybe the curse is breaking ?"

Kyo looked at his cat form." Then why did I turn into a cat?"

" Maybe it hasn't got around to you yet. Maybe it's slowly breaking."

" Maybe. Definately have to talk to Dr.Seahorse when he stops humping your cousin. Can we go in cause watching my cousin have sex with your cousin is making me sick."

Tohru giggled. " Yeah ,let's go."

Natalia kissed her lover's forehead as he released in her. They kissed.

" Hatori, this has been the greastest month and a half of my life. "

" Natalia there's something I want to tell you." He made eye contact with her. " I love you." they kissed." Now is there something you need to tell me?"

" You know I love you Hatori."

" I know. That's not not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the swelling of your breasts and the fact that since the first time we made love the dragon has not scented your blood."

" You know I'm pregnant ? I didn't want you to worry. Akito's wrath and all. What are we gonna do ? I want our baby but how do we protect it?"

" I don't know." he kissed her belly and rubbed it. " But I love both of you and I will protect you both."

" Not if I have anything to say about it." came Akito's voice. The lovers froze.

Hatori blocked Natalia. " Akito punish me not her or the child."

Akito grabbed Hatori by the hair and pushed him out of the way. Hatori's head hit a tree and he passed out. Akito then grabbed Natalia .She put a purple bracelet on Natalia's wrist.

" Think you have been fooling me have you ? You don't think I have cameras hidden all over the main house. You don't think I know your secret? I saw you both that day. I know.  
This bracelet will keep you from transforming.Little Lion."

Akito injected Natalia with a syringe and Natalia passed out, when she woke up she found herself chained to a wall in a dark,damp room. 


	5. Chapter 5

FRUITS BASKET: NEW LOVE BLOOMS 

Akito walked into the cat's isolation room where Akito had Natalia chained up.Natalia looked up at Akito. She did not fear Akito and would never cry or scream when Akito beat her.  
This angered Akito and Natalia knew it.

" You can beat me ,break me, destroy me but I will never ever give up on Hatori. I'm not Kana I do not break so easily, least of all to you." Natalia said.

" Your a stubborn one I give you that. They will be here soon and try to rescue you. It will fail since their bound to me."

" Your overconfindence will be the end of you Akito. If your actions kill Hatori's baby ,you may find your bond severed. Your grasping on to a lost cause. Did you know when a female is born and not a male it means the zodiac curse is entering it's final phase. Yes I believe you know this. I'm guessing the younger Sohmas have no idea your a woman. The hunter in me smells your female blood. They bond of both curses is ending accept it and live your life as my Goddess has. Stop being this egotistical bitch , your only pushing them away. You can try to have my memory erased but I'll make sure as many Sohmas know the truth before it happens."

Akito beat her some more ,for she knew the lioness was right and she hated her for it. She couldn't kill Natalia because deep down she knew that would be the last straw and Hatori would never overlook the death of his own child. A servant came in and announced that Hatori,Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru had arrived. Akito told the servant to bring Hatori and Tohru to them. A few minutes later Hatori and Tohru showed up. Hatori raced over to his bruised and battered lover. Akito could feel Hatori's anger and the dragon's anger. Not a good sign and Akito knew it. Akito could feel they bond breaking. Hatori's love for his child and his lover overshadowed the bond between dragon and God. Hatori felt something leave his body.  
Akito,Tohru ,and Natalia saw a blue dragon spirit float into the air and disappear ,a lion spirit followed soon after. Natalia passed out, with the spirit gone and unable to sheild her, her body was finally feeling the damage that had been done to it.

Hatori panicked and yelled at Akito to release her. Natalia began to bleed between the legs. Akito started to panic and quickly had Natalia released.Hatori grabbed her in his arms and rushed off with her. Tohru cried and looked at Akito. " Why Akito? Why? Is this really how a God acts? Cruel and unjust. A God sees that being a God is a privalege and respects their followers and gives them free will. Your not a God Akito, your the devil." Tohru ran off to follow Hatori.

At the hospital Natalia got the medical attention she desperately needed. The baby's life hang in the balance for several days but finally stabalized. Hatori never left her side. As she rested one day in the hospital Hatori broke down and cried. He felt her hand caress his hair.

" No tears ,my love. Our curse is broken and our child safe. This is a good day. To be with you and our child I would face the devil itself, some might even say I did." Natalia weakly grinned.

" The curse is broken because of you, Natalia."

She smiled." Not really, I only speeded it up. I'll be happy when the rest of your family is curse free. Then Tohru and Kyo can truly be happy."

" Your like Tohru, thinking of others when you should focus on you." he leaned over and kissed her. She gasped. " Nat ,did I hurt you?"

" No the baby kicked." Hatori placed his hand on her belly and felt a powerful kick. He smiled. She was right this was a good day.

Months passed and the curse broke from all except Kyo, which pissed the cat off like you wouldn't believe. The cat didn't have to worry about a certain room at the main house due to the fact Akito had it torn down. Although they couldn't hug Tohru and Kyo were an affectionate pair. They could be found making out on the roof every night. On a another good day soon after a baby girl was born to Hatori and Natalia and she was named Emily. She had Hatori's hair and her mother's eyes and was quite the chubby kicker.

Kyo and Tohru watched from the nursery as Emily lay in her little bed kicking about. Kyo laughed. " I'm so teaching that girl martial arts. She's a fighter alright."

Tohru blushed. " Hopefully you can teach our kids that too."

Kyo reddened. " Well now that you mention it. I know my curse hasn't lifted and who knows when it will but ..." he pulled a 3 carat diamond ring from his pocket." When it does lift may I have the honor of being your husband. We are eighteen now , legal now."

Tohru held back her tears." No." Kyo looked sucker punched. " I want to marry you now not later. I love you Kyo curse or not, you silly kitty!"

Kyo overwhelmed with joy hugged her.They waited for a poof sound that never came. They looked at each other andcried and fully embraced.


	6. Chapter 6

FRUITS BASKET: NEW LOVE BLOOMS 

short chappie due to sinus cold but I had this darn lemon in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone.So I present Kyoru lemon chapter in between sneezes. Enjoy!

When Kyo and Tohru got home from visiting the hospital both of them were pretty emotional from Kyo's curse breaking. The house was empty and Kyo gently pushed Tohru up against the wall and started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. " Kyo, make love to me."

Kyo stopped and looked at her. " Are you sure your ready?"

Tohru nodded her head yes." I've been ready since I fell in love with you two and a half years ago."

" Two and half, huh. I beat you I've wanted since I met you three years ago. Your precious to me Tohru. I don't wanna do something your not ready for."

" Kyo I really am ready and judging my the bulge in your pants your more than ready." Tohru blushed.

Kyo picked her up and walked up the stairs to Tohru's room. He placed her on the bed. She removed her pink dress revealing her pink bra and panties. Through the bra Kyo could see Tohru's erect nipples. He unbulckled his pants and took off his pants and boxers. Tohru took off her panties and bra. They looked at each other naked body and soul. Tohru spread her legs apart. Kyo kissed her belly and looked up at her face. " I love you Tohru Honda."

He slowly entered her.They both groaned from the pain but it changed into utter pleasure as their bodies now one moved in rhythm with each other. He kissed Tohru on the lips and they kissed and moaned together. She clutched to him as their thrusts became deeper and faster. They both cried and were flushed in the face. Sweat dripping from both as both their orgasms started to clash with each other. He held is in determined that Tohru cum first and she did moaning and screaming at the top of her lungs. He then released himself in her and collapsed in her arms. Their juices and sweat mixed. They both were panting.

Tohru panted. " That was the the most painful yet most pleasured experiance of my life. Can we do it again?"

Kyo kissed his future wife and laughed. " Woman let me rest first, you wore me out."

" I'm sorry!"

" Never be sorry for making me cum, never. I'm more than happy that you will be wearing me out for the rest of our lives." he kissed his love again.

" Kyo, I'm very happy to become your wife. I love you so much. There was a void in my life and your love filled it. I love you so much!" tears streamed down Tohru's face. Kyo licked the tears. They both gasped when he moved to lick away the tears,they were still in each other.

" No more tears, no more tears. I think I'm ready for round two." Kyo grinned and Tohru giggled as they started making love again.


End file.
